Juken Gattai GekiTohja
"Gekiwaza: Beast-Fist Fusion! GekiTohja, burning up!" The and }} is the combination of the three Gekirangers' spirits as GekiBeasts. While it lacks any blast or projectile weapons, it is extremely agile and is able to rapidly spin either its upper or lower body to perform a variety of martial-arts themed finishers. It's most common formation is with the GekiTiger as it's head, torso, and arms while the GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar form the legs. It's main weapon is a bo staff/sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff) formed from the tails of the three primary Gekibeasts. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf "Gekiwaza: Beast-Fist Armament! GekiTohja Wolf, burning up!" As an alternate combination, GekiWolf can replace the GekiCheetah as the right leg to form Beast Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf. In this form, GekiWolf's bladed tail is mounted on GekiTohja's right knee, greatly augmenting its kicking attacks. Even without the others, Gou (GekiViolet) is able to summom his own version of GekiTiger and Jaguar, enabling him to form and pilot GekiTohja Wolf all by himself and allowing GekiTohja Wolf to double or even triple team giant opponents alongside GekiFire and/or SaiDaiOh. GekiBeasts The GekiBeasts (ゲキビースト, GekiBīsuto) are the animal themed mecha used by the Gekirangers. In normal combat, the GekiBeasts can be summoned as aura projections to aid the GekiRangers in fighting Rinshi and Rinrinshi. Should a Rinrinshi utilize Jashin Gōten Hen ringi to grow giant, the Gekirangers can materialize their GekiBeasts into giant physical form using "Twice-Twice Clone Fist" Gekiwaza and then merging with it to control it. After mastering a fighting style learned from any of the GekiJuken Fist Sages, the Gekirangers are able to summon additional GekiBeasts modeled after their training with the "Come-Come Beast" Gekiwaza. GekiTiger See also: Tiger Animal Spirit GekiTiger is GekiRed's GekiBeast which forms the torso, head and arms of GekiTohja. It uses its immense physical strength to tackle and knock enemies aside. GekiCheetah See also: Cheetah Animal Spirit GekiCheetah is GekiYellow's GekiBeast that forms the left leg of GekiTohja. It utilizes its high speed to attack opponents from multiple angles before they can form a proper defense. GekiJaguar See also: Jaguar Animal Spirit GekiJaguar is GekiBlue's GekiBeast and forms the right leg of GekiTohja. It uses its agility to perform acrobatic attacks such as curling into a ball and rolling into its opponents. Beast-Fist Armament Using various techniques learned by the GekiRanger themselves, they can summon new GekiBeasts, each with the power to raise the GekiTohja's attack level. *With GekiElephant, GekiTohja can become GekiElephantTohja. *With GekiBat, GekiTohja can become GekiBatTohja. *With GekiShark, GekiTohja can become GekiSharkTohja. *With RinLion and RinChameleon, GekiTohja can become GekiRinTohja. *By replacing GekiCheetah with GekiWolf, GekiTohja can become GekiTohja Wolf. *By combining with Beast-Fist God SaiDain, GekiTiger can become SaiDaiGekiTohja, with GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, and GekiWolf running alongside the formation. It can further combine with the RinBeasts to form SaiDaiGekiRinTohja. GekiTohja Gekiwaza * : GekiTohja's primary finisher. Rotating its upper body like a top, GekiTohja then charges into the enemy and obliterates them with an overwhelming barrage of spinning punches. * : After jumping into the air, GekiTohja spins its lower body as it drops toward the opponent and drills through them with a double corkscrew kick. * : Taught to the GekiRangers by a famous figure skater, GekiTohja leaps into the air with one leg extended out and then spins its lower body to deliver multiple roundhouse kicks against an opponent. * : GekiTohja utilizes rapid changes among its Beast-Fist armaments and uses all three signature attacks in sequence. ;GekiElephanTohja * : GekiElephanTohja spins its upper body and repeatedly strikes the opponent with the EleHammer. According to Bae, this particular Gekiwaza is powerful enough to smash the Moon. ;GekiBatTohja * : GekiBatTohja spins its upper body, creating a whirlwind that immobilizes the oppoent before slashing them with GekiBat's war fan-like wings. * : GekiBatTohja slashes the opponent with its wing fans in mid-air. ;GekiSharkTohja * : GekiSharkTohja spins it's upper body as it launches itself headfirst at the opponent, drilling through them with the helmet while the Shark Fin Blades slash through the enemy. Bae calls this a . ;GekiTohja Wolf * : Transfering GekiWolf's tail into its mouth, GekiTohja Wolf roundhouse kicks the tail as a boomerang to first slash the opponent on the initial pass and then a second time as it returns. ;GekiBatTohja Wolf * : A drill-spin kick attack with both legs. ;GekiRinTohja * : GekiRinTohja's finisher where it spins it's upper body and delivers multiple slashes with the . * : GekiRinTohja fires blasts of Confrontation Ki from RinLion's mouth. * : RinChameleon's tongue launches out to sting the enemy. ;GekiRinTohja Wolf * : GekiRinTohja Wolf uses a combination of and . Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including GekiTohja which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, GekiTohja fought alongside Bio Robo and Great Five to destroy Buredoran of the Comet. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Greater Power The GekiBeasts are the Greater Power of the Gekirangers which is utilized by the Gokaigers using their Ranger Keys. Alongwith GekiWolf and SaiDain, Geki manifestations of the Triangle's GekiBeasts were summoned by the Gokaigers to allow GokaiOh to perform the finisher which destroyed Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. Later, the Gokaigers summoned GekiTiger physically alongside four other Red Mecha to destroy the Fake GokaiOh. Cockpits Prjf-jungle-pride-megazord-02.jpg Gekitoujawolfcockpit.jpg Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Hiromu on board CB-01 used his Megazord key to transform Go-Buster Ace into Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja. See Also Category:Mecha (Gekiranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination